


The Joy of Parenthood

by DarkCorgi



Series: Don't Rock the Cradle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: One Shot.  Sequel to Don't Rock The Cradle.  Severus and Harry tried to get some time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them out of sheer boredom.

Note: Part of the 6th wave of the Dusk Till Dawn Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest at www.kardasi.com. The Life Moves on Challenge.

A/N: This story is a sequel to 'Don't Rock The Cradle' part of the 5th wave of Dusk till Dawn.

Beta: The wonder Magdelena! Much thanks for the twelfth hour beta!

 

Buttons flew everywhere as the two men tore at the clothing separating them. They kissed with fiery passion. They were lovers, mates, but this wasn't about love. It was about unadulterated animalistic need. They weren't gentle. They didn't go slowly. They were in a race against time and their need had to be satisfied. The taller of the two growled in frustration as the clothing on the other refused to give way and he grabbed his wand. With a muttered word their clothes vanished leaving them with nothing to separate them. The taller picked up his slighter partner and tossed him to the bed. They didn't bother with exploration as they didn't need to build their arousal further. The taller swiftly, roughly prepared his smaller lover and when the mental clock ticked down, he entered the moaning body as slowly as his need would allow him. He didn't want to hurt the slighter man beneath him, though he didn't think the other man would notice the pain. His normally bright green eyes were darkened in lust to the shade of pine needles-. 

 

The green-eyed man didn't give him a second to adjust to the tight channel gripping his prick before demanding that he move and move quickly. Knowing that time was against them he began to thrust, adjusting his angle each time in search of his mate's sensitive gland. Pleasure built in the pit of his stomach and he moved rapidly in and out of his partner. Both man moaned as they neared completion. Faster and faster they moved as they raced to the brink. Then it happened.

 

It was a force more powerful than any known magic. They did their best to ignore it, but it grew louder and stronger still. It was so powerful that the most cold-hearted man would fold beneath it. It broke their rhythm and withered their erections. It shattered that much needed moment and pulled the two men apart. It was the sound of their son's cries as it echoed throughout their quarters. 

 

"The fifth time this week he's screamed while we were in bed. Is the little monster psychic?" Harry nearly cried in frustration. Severus only sighed and rolled out of bed.

 

"I'll take care of him. I'm sure he ran you ragged while I was teaching. I heard him racing down the hallway, dragging you behind him all afternoon." Severus told his bonded as he pulled on his clothes.

 

"Thanks, Severus. I may strangle him in frustration if I went near him right now." Harry shifted onto his knees so he could kiss his husband before the man left to take care of their son.

 

Severus walked to the nursery and lifted his screaming son from the cot. He swiftly changed the soiled nappy and carried the now dry infant into the kitchen in search of a bottle. Once that mission was accomplished he brought his nine month old son into the sitting room and held him as he drank his bottle.

 

"I hope you weren't hoping for a younger sibling to play with, Xavier." Severus told his son. The young boy just looked at him with innocent eyes and smiled around the nipple in his mouth. "Don't give me that 'I haven't a clue what you're talking about' look. You know what you've done and you're enjoying every minute of it."

 

Xavier just drooled, burped and smiled at his father as the man spoke to him. He just enjoyed listening to his father's voice much like his daddy did. Xavier was a happy child and had both parents wrapped around his tiny pinky. Actually he had every adult and the majority of the students in the school under his control. Good thing for all of them that he wasn't capable of abusing that power, yet. Once the youngest of the Snapes was fed and sleeping again in his cot, his weary father returned to bed stripping off the clothes he hastily donned an hour earlier, several items of which weren't his to begin with. He fell into bed beside his soul mate and quickly fell asleep.

 

Nights like this were now a frequent occurrence in the Snape household. Every time Severus and Harry found some time to themselves, Xavier screamed like a banshee. It was becoming very frustrating for both men as they both needed to reaffirm their love for each other by means other than words. Harry was at wits end. No matter when he put the child to bed the moment he and Severus were becoming intimate the infant would wake up crying. 

 

The next day was a Saturday and Severus was spared the task of teaching the dunderheads for the weekend. He holed up in his private laboratory in the early afternoon and was surprised when Harry snuck in. He normally didn't enter Severus lab and when he did it was for some emergency. He did have an emergency, but it wasn't something dealing with the school. Harry was determined to complete what was interrupted the night before.

 

Severus was surprised when Harry went to his knees and feverishly began undoing part of his robe and his trousers. He quickly understood Harry's objective when the younger man's hand dove into his pants and withdrew his cock. Severus shivered when Harry ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his member and he felt himself hardening quickly at his husband's touch. When he was fully hard Harry gobbled up his cock like a starving man and settled into a steady rhythm. Severus moaned as Harry sucked on him and he buried his hands in the younger man's hair just so they had something to do. He could feel his insides coiling as Harry hummed around his cock. The pressure built quickly and he could feel his balls drawing up as Harry worked his prick like a master. He was almost there when Xavier let out a piercing wail. Harry tried to ignore it, knowing that Severus was close to completion. He succeeded quite well until the sound of shattering glass echoed through the room. 

 

"Shit, the bottle." Harry gasped as he released his husband’s cock and raced to the nursery. "I left a bottle to warm on his dresser." He shouted as he ran to their son's room. 

 

Severus zipped up his pants, then followed quickly and was relieved to notice that their son wasn't hurt. A surge of pride filled him when he realized that their son just showed the first sign that he was a wizard by attempting to levitate the bottle from the dresser; not that Severus doubted it, but it was a sign of how powerful he would be as an adult. He noticed a light that matched his in Harry's eyes and knew that Harry recognized their son's potential.

 

"I do wish he'd let someone other than Mum watch him. She's already overburdened with the rest of the kids." Harry said in a tired voice.

 

"I wouldn't hurt to ask Molly if she could take him for the afternoon. I doubt that she would say no. I think I heard her complaining to Minerva that she doesn't see enough of Xavier." Severus responded in a quiet voice as he watched Harry change their boy.

 

"All right, I'll floo her when I'm done feeding the little monster his lunch."

 

"I'll feed him. You call Molly." Severus said as he scooped up Xavier.

 

Harry made his way to the fireplace and scooped out a hand full of floo powder. He threw the powder into the fireplace and shouted 'The Burrow' and a few moments later found himself looking into the Weasley's kitchen.

 

"Mum, are you home?" He called out hoping that someone was nearby.

 

"Harry! Is everything all right dear?" Molly Weasley asked with a worried frown.

 

"Nothing's wrong, but I'd love to know how you managed to have so many children if any of them did what Xavier's been doing." Harry sighed.

 

"Let me guess. He's been screaming the moment you and Severus get some alone time." Molly smiled in sympathy.

 

"Dead in the black, Mum. It's frustrating to say the least. There are moments I want to drown him."

 

"My poor baby. Why don't you let me take him for the rest of the weekend? Ginny's going to be here so I'll have plenty of help while watching Xavier and Bill's two girls."

 

"Would you?" Harry sounded pathetic to his own ears, but he was desperate for a break.

 

"Yes, I would. Now run along and get my grandson ready. I'll drop him off Sunday after dinner. All right?"

 

"Yes! Thank you, Mum!!!" 

 

Harry vanished quickly and ran to Xavier's room. He immediately transfigured an outgrown shirt into an overnight bag and filled it with a couple of changes of clothes. He packed the nappies and all of the bottles Dobby made that morning. He knew that his mum would take care of the mashed food for lunch and dinner. Just as quickly as he entered the room he exited and stood impatiently as Severus finished feeding Xavier his cereal.

 

"Is it safe to assume that Molly is taking our son?" Severus asked with an amused look in his eye.

 

"Yes. She's taking him for the rest of the weekend. We'll finally have sometime to ourselves and if we're bothered we can legitimately hex who ever it is."

 

"Well let's not keep your grandmother waiting, Xavier." 

 

The three made their way to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow. Once sure their son was settled at his grandparents' house they fled back to their rooms.

 

"Merlin, I've missed having you all to myself." Harry panted as Severus sucked on his sensitive earlobe.

 

"Stop talking!" Severus replied as he began removing Harry's clothes. 

 

They had no more need for words. They let their hands do all the talking and when they finally joined they only communicated in primal grunts and groans. Severus slipped his ridged cock into Harry's hot channel and slowly stroked in and out. He was determined to make this last as long as he could. Each time he pushed back in Harry met him by thrusting upwards. The friction along his length pushed him further and further along until he couldn't resist moving faster. As he began pounding away in earnest, Harry cheered him on while he fisted his own cock in time to Severus' movements. Severus leaned forward as he sought a better angle to thrust into the willing body beneath him. Faster and faster he went as he felt his climax building in his stomach. Harry was babbling nonstop and nearly blew Severus' eardrums away as he came with a scream. Harry's channel tightened around his cock like Nagini would her prey when she was in a foul mood. It was so tight and felt so good. Severus managed to thrust several more times before the pressure became too much and ripped his climax from him. He came, moaning Harry's name as he did so.

 

Severus collapsed on top of his husband when his limbs turned to jelly. He could feel Harry go limp beneath him and both men panted from exertion. After he managed to gain control of his limbs he rolled to the side and pulled Harry into his arms. He ran his hands along his husband's body in a soothing motion and felt Harry's do the same to him. Slowly they came down from the euphoria and allowed the universe to fall back into alignment before casting charms to clean themselves and the sheet of the evidence of their exertion.

 

"We really need to get Molly to watch him more often. I don't think I could do without this time with you. I may go mad if we have another week like this one." Severus whispered in Harry's ear.

 

"I second that motion. Now, how about we catch a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep?" 

 

"Sound like a plan to me, love."

 

"Good! 'Night, love." Harry replied and both men allowed themselves to be drawn into the first free evening they had for a while.


End file.
